


Coffee Break

by snowharasho



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, Hinata plays the guitar, Kamukura owns a cafe, M/M, The world needs more Kamuhi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowharasho/pseuds/snowharasho
Summary: Kamukura was bored. Every second, hour and day seemed to pass by so excruciatingly slow. Nothing happened, nothing changed. He was still terribly bored.But on one rainy day, his life seemed to be picking up pace. Just a little.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru
Comments: 9
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

Grey skies slowly covered the city of Tokyo. It was night, and the city darkened further with the looming clouds above. A single drop of rain splattered onto the ledge of the window, then another, and soon the concrete ledge was drenched.

A pair of hands reached from behind him, and with hurried movements, shut the window closed. 

“Kamukura-san, you should’ve closed it quick! Unless you want your cafe to flood again.” A loud voice boomed from beside him. Kamukura looked to his right, silently watching the part-timer close all the other windows that were still open. The boy looked back as he shut the last window with speed, then bowed at a perfect 45 degree angle. 

“Well then, I’ll see you tomorrow Kamukura-san. I’ll take my leave now.”

Kamukura nodded as a form of acknowledgement, less he gets lectured by his part timer again. There was a sound of an umbrella opening, then the creak of the door. The loud drumming of the rain outside drowned the heavy footsteps leaving the cafe, and shortly after there was a loud slam. The silence returned, and he looked back to the gloomy sky. 

_How boring._

With nothing in particular to do, Kamukura continued to stare outside the window. It was still fairly dark outside. There wasn’t really anything to look at aside from a flickering lamp post, the ripples made by the rain, the swaying leaves and the ever growing figure of a man running towards him- 

Kamukura’s interest was piqued as he watched. The blurry figure continued to run until he was under the shelter of the cafe, and only then did Kamukura make out what he looked like. A teenager with spiky brown hair with a rather outstanding ahoge stood outside, hugging tightly to a black guitar case that shielded it’s content from the rain. He gathered up the ends of his blouse and squeezed, then repeated the process a few more times until there was a puddle at where he stood. 

Three knocks resounded throughout the cafe shortly after. 

Kamukura headed for the kitchen to grab a clean towel, then opened the door to greet the boy. 

“...Uh I noticed the light was on, and wondered if I could-” He looked away as he sneezed, then awkwardly stared as he pleaded silently. Kamukura wondered if it would be amusing to leave him like this. However, seeing the boy squirm under his gaze was good enough, and he continued staring for just a little longer before finally tossing him the towel and inviting him in.

The boy hesitated slightly, before rubbing the towel along his arms and legs. He made sure he was relatively dry before he shuffled in nervously, muttering a ‘thank you’ in the process. 

He stood at the entrance, glancing around like a lost boy. Kamukura gestured to a table.

“You may take a seat,” he pulled out a chair. The boy took up his offer.

A loud sneeze broke the silence shortly after. 

It would have been troublesome if he had gotten sick, worse if he had to take care of him, so he stood up from the table and started walking. 

“Follow me.” 

Kamukura didn’t bother to check if he was following, but the loud squeak of the chair suggested that he was. They made their way to one of the rooms. 

Lockers were lined up neatly against the wall, framed by boxes stacked neatly at the side. He opened the top box and took out a new set of clothes, still wrapped neatly in plastic. He took one of the towels from the lockers too. 

“Come out when you’re ready.” He handed the pile of clothes over to the boy and left the room, making sure to close the door behind him. 

He headed towards the kitchen, wondering what sort of drink he should make. The boy definitely looked like someone who would drink bitter coffee just to look tough, and then immediately regret it. Maybe he should make one of his weird concoctions? Perhaps he could be his guinea pig for his new menu… 

...Then he was reminded that he would have to care for a sick person if he did, and decided to make some boring hot chocolate instead. 

The loud sound of the door creaking open could be heard as he added a dollop of whipped cream as a finishing touch. Perfect timing. 

The boy, dressed in the cafe’s uniform, sat down at the same seat. Kamukura placed the drink before him. 

His eyes widened at the drink. 

“Is that… me?” The boy examined the whipped cream shaped to look like him. The cream formed an outline of his spiky hair, and two dots and a smile for a face. Most would call it cute, although it was starting to melt and deform.

“Is it.” Kamukura sat down as he watched the boy awkwardly sip the hot chocolate. He noticed his shoulder tense, his eyebrows raising and his eyes squeezed shut before popping open.

“It’s delicious!” 

Kamukura stayed silent. Bothered by the lack of response, the boy repeated it again, mentioning how it was one of the best he ever had. 

Kamukura nodded, because he didn’t know what else to say. 

The boy definitely looked more relaxed than when he first arrived here, glancing around the cafe instead of keeping his eyes to the table like before. Kamukura’s eyes lowered to look at the guitar case leaning against one of the table legs . 

“You play the guitar?” 

He had thought that he was caught looking, but when he looked up the boy’s gaze was locked to the stage at the far end of the room. 

“No.” He replied. 

“Then are those for performances…?”

“Live performances,” he paused, “although we haven’t had one in a while.” 

“Oh.” The boy replied. He started to fidget, hands slowly reaching for the guitar, then retracting back. Kamukura got bored watching the same motion over and over again, so he motioned to the stage. 

“You can play on it if you want.” 

The boy’s eyes lit up, and after much hesitation, he grabbed his guitar and walked towards the stage. 

Kamukura turned his chair around, watching the boy fumble around as he took out his guitar from its casing. He sat down on the lone chair, his body relaxed, as he started to play a familiar tune. 

Accompanied by the rain, the music slowly echoed around the room. The tune was a famous song from a songwriter that had mysteriously disappeared, and although he had heard it a million times, this one felt different. 

Was it because of how rough it felt? Maybe the brimming passion? He couldn’t figure it out, and it bothered him slightly. 

As the last few strums played, the boy looked up, smiling shyly. 

“Sorry, I just wanted to experience what it’s like being on stage.” He tucked his guitar away, and even with his back facing him, he could feel the embarrassment. 

“...Did you like it?” 

The boy turned to face him, and nodded slightly. “Yeah. Of course an actual stage would probably feel different but… yeah.” 

_Ah, he probably dreams for a bigger, glorious stage._

“Then, would you like to experience it? With an audience.” 

The boy looked shocked as Kamukura approached him, name card in hand.

“Are you asking me to perform here?” 

The boy’s face screamed disbelief, like he needed confirmation before he allowed himself to be happy. 

“Yes.” 

The boy was visibly trying to hold himself back from jumping around in excitement, and accepted the name card with shaky hands. 

At the back of his mind, he wondered why he had done this. Perhaps this would all lead to a boring conclusion like every other, but he couldn’t help it. His music intrigued him, and he wanted to find out why. 

Also, his part timer would finally stop nagging at him to find performers. 

“Ah, um Kamukura… san?” 

“You can just call me Kamukura.” Or whatever else, he thought. 

“Kamukura,” The boy repeated with the proper pronunciation. “I’m Hinata Hajime, and I look forward to, uh, performing here!” 

He bowed, most likely a formality to show his appreciation. 

“I’m looking forward to it too.”


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shone without a single cloud in sight, erasing any evidence of the rain from last night. 

From the corner of the cafe, Kamukura stood, staring off into the distance again. The scratchy sound of the wooden floors being swept could be heard, and the aroma of coffee and freshly baked pastries wafted throughout the cafe.

His part-timer, Ishimaru, wiped a sweat as he looked up to scan the area he had cleaned, puffing his chest proudly.

“Kamukura-san! Everything is all cleaned… did you set up the display yet?” Ishimaru asked, looking at the rather empty pastry display at the counter. 

“No.”

Ishimaru frowned and got to work putting the best-looking pastries into the glass case. 

Kamukura watched him scrutinise each cake, thinking back to when he first started out and had barely any sense for aesthetics. He’s learnt since, and Kamukura nodded his head in approval when Ishimaru turned back. 

The clock hands ticked with every second that passed, and soon his eyes trailed towards the entrance. 

The doors swung open with force, revealing a worn out Hinata trying to regain his breath. 

“I’m, sorry, I’m, late!” He managed to huff out in between deep breaths of air. 

“There wasn’t actually a set meeting time-“ 

“Please do not slam the door like that! It could break!” Ishimaru rushed over to the entrance, a glass of water in hand. He passed the glass to the shaky boy and inspected the doors for any damage. 

Hinata drank the glass of water eagerly, finishing it in seconds. 

“Being late isn’t ideal too! Although, just what are you late for?” Ishimaru was about to give him a lecture on punctuality, but then realised he didn’t actually know why he was late. 

“Oh, I’m supposed to discuss some things regarding the performance.” Hinata looked over to Kamukura, and Ishimaru did the same, expecting answers. 

“He’s the new performer.” 

“The what?” 

“New performer.”

Ishimaru shrieked in panic. “W-what? Why? How? When?”

“We met yesterday.” Hinata explained when Kamukura remained silent. “He offered me to perform here after I played a song for him.” 

“...” Ishimaru was silent. Upon closer inspection, tears were forming on the corners of his eyes. 

“I can’t believe Kamukura-kun did his work for once!” He bawled out, and shook Hinata’s hand rapidly.

“I _always_ do my work.” 

“No you do not!” 

“Um.. am I interrupting something…?” 

The three turned to look at the doorway. 

“Oh, Naegi-kun! Not at all, come on in!” Ishimaru went over to greet Naegi, then led him to a table. 

Naegi was a regular in this shop, to the point where he would work here all day if his schedule allowed it. 

Seeing Ishimaru get behind the counter to prepare for the day, Kamukura finally decided that he should do his job too. 

He led Hinata to a table far back, where they could see the stage. 

“Our live performances are usually at night,” Kamukura started to explain. “We do them on Wednesdays… although we can work with what schedule you have.” 

“I’m free on Wednesdays!” Hinata replied immediately, and Kamukura took note. 

After a few more briefs and discussions, Kamukura noticed Hinata’s fidgety hands. Or rather, his whole body was fidgeting. 

… He couldn’t sit still, and was probably thinking of playing the guitar. Typical. Are all musicians like this? 

Ah, that reminded him. 

“I forgot to mention.” 

Hinata perked up, and fixed his posture. 

“We actually have another regular performer here, although she’s away right now.” 

“Away?”

“She’s performing at a concert, so she won’t be back until next week.” 

Hinata’s eyes lit up in awe. 

“A concert…” 

It was soft, but Kamukura heard it. 

“I’ll introduce her to you when she comes back.” Kamukura closed his notebook, then stood up and walked to the stage. Hinata scrambled to pack and followed him soon after. 

“Why don’t you do a practice round?” Kamukura gestured towards the stage, and Hinata’s body tensed. 

“R-right now?” 

There weren’t a lot of customers here. But a few were starting to take notice, and began whispering in excitement. Even Ishimaru was staring. 

“It’ll help you get used to it. Before your actual performance.” 

Hinata seemed hesitant, but eventually shook it off and stepped forward eagerly. He took out his guitar from his case, and started to strum. Kamukura helped him to hook it up to the amplifier, and adjusted it until Hinata was happy with it. 

“Well then, here goes…” 

He started to strum and sing. It was the same song as yesterday, although he seemed to be making more mistakes. Probably because he was nervous. 

Naegi was clapping his hands and bobbing his head to show support, and soon some others joined in too. In fact, the cafe got pretty noisy once a colourful customer started shouting. Ishimaru quickly reminded them that this wasn’t a club. 

But the rowdiness and response seemed to have calmed Hinata down, and soon he was back to enjoying himself like he was yesterday. 

When he finished, the customers in the cafe clapped and cheered. Hinata was overwhelmed by the response, and he started to blush. 

“Woooh!! Way to go!! That was so electrifying I could feel my stomach jumping out of my mouth!” 

“...It was a love song though? How is that electrifying?“ 

“You did great! Is there anyway I can listen to your music?” Naegi asked. 

Hinata remembered that he never introduced himself, and quickly shuffled over to the mic. 

“I’m Hinata Hajime! And um, I’m still learning, but I hope you can support me!” 

“So that’s the new performer! I can tell he’s working hard!” 

Ishimaru had walked over, smiling and nodding his head in approval. 

“Oh? You can tell?” 

“Of course! His fingers were pretty rough when I shook his hands earlier. It’s the same as when a callous starts to form after writing too much!” He seemed proud of his revelation. 

Well of course Kamukura knew, but he decided to humour his part timer. 

“If he continues to work hard, I’m sure he’ll reach his dreams! Hahaha!” 

...Kamukura wasn’t so certain, but he didn’t say anything. 

_The music industry is a harsh one after all._

By now, there was a group circling around the musician, who was laughing and smiling as he shared his music. 

...He really loved music, didn’t he? 

Kamukura couldn’t help but feel, something, in his chest. 

“Kamukura-kun?” Ishimaru broke his train of thought.

“...There’s a customer waving their hands over there, trying to get your attention.” 

Said customer was Naegi, who was trying to get the both of them to join in. 

“Ah! I’m sorry I didn’t notice!” 

The two made their way over to the crowd of people huddling around a smartphone. 

It was Hinata’s social media account. Kusamochi_11, was it? Considering how common his name was, it was no surprise that handle got taken. He made a mental note to remember it.

“Wah!! Hinata-kun, you should post more often!” One of them exclaimed as they took turns scrolling through his profile. 

“Ahaha.. I get embarrassed sometimes.” 

His face was blushing and he tried to push the attention away. Was he humbling himself? Or maybe he just lacked confidence? Or perhaps after watching his own videos he got embarrassed and deleted it? 

...Was he _curious_ about Hinata Hajime? Just some random musician? 

...Hmm. 

Kamukura could guess why, but he didn’t want to dwell on it. 

For now, he should just humour himself in helping him. 

“Hinata Hajime.” 

Everyone settled down as they waited for him to continue. 

“He’ll be performing live here on Wednesdays. I hope you can support him.” 

Cheers erupted again, and Ishimaru once again reminded them that this was a cafe. 

Hinata shyly blushed, then gave a look of determination. 

“I’ll do my best!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I finally finished this chapter, woohoo! I’m trying to come up with a new name for this fic but I’m struggling... so it’ll just be coffee break for now. Anyway! I hope you’ll continue to love Kamuhi- thank you again for reading!!!


	3. Chapter 3

“So, are you able to play any other songs.” 

“...No.” 

...Well, he figured as much. 

Hinata looked embarrassed, then tried his best to explain himself. “I’m in the middle of learning another piece, but I’m not the best… so…” 

He swiftly took out his guitar, and started playing another tune. 

It was another song by that same artist. 

“You really like Unknown’s songs.” He stated. 

Hinata blushed. 

“It’s a bit embarrassing, but they’re the reason why I got into music…” 

A typical reason, Kamukura mused. 

His hands tightened on the guitar, and he mumbled so softly, one could barely hear. 

“Their music saved me… as cheesy as that sounds.” 

Kamukura hummed.

Unknown was a mysterious musician. They released an album one day that blew the whole world away. You could hear their music everywhere. In the shops, on the streets… _everyone_ was obsessed with this mysterious artist. And yet despite their popularity, Unknown never released another song. 

People started to create stories and rumours. Some say that Unknown was a musician on death’s door, and created that tune as a way to escape his reality. Others say that he was taking a hiatus just to create hype for his next release. 

Given the little information they had about Unknown, the general public went wild. 

Well, Kamukura did not care either way. 

“Um. So what should I do?” Hinata asked, seemingly snapping back to his normal self. 

“You can play the song that you’re more familiar with. There’s no point playing a song that isn’t ready.” 

“But… won’t the audience get tired of hearing the same song?” 

“That depends.” Kamukura pulled out a slip of paper tucked away inside his suit, and handed it to the musician. 

“... Piano Peak Concert?” 

“If you remember, I mentioned that there was another performer that played here. She gave us some tickets to go see her, so I thought I would bring you.” 

Hinata examined the ticket in awe, then nodded his head to acknowledge that he had heard him.

At one glance, Kamukura could tell he was clueless about classical music. He half-heartedly wondered if he would get bored. Well, it would be fine. She is rather… talented after all. 

“... So this was why you asked me to wear a formal suit!” Hinata exclaimed, as if he had just solved a puzzle. 

“If you understand, then let’s go.” Kamukura started walking out of the door, and Hinata quickly followed. 

The two made their way onto the train, and an awkward silence filled the air. With nothing else to do, Kamukura stared at the other male. He was busy browsing his phone, and upon closer inspection, he was reading up on the concert that they were about to see in an hour. He left his eyes to wander, making mental notes on how he had left his guitar behind at the cafe, or how he had looked good in a suit. 

Kamukura’s eyes landed onto the other male’s face, tinted red. Oh, the other finally noticed. 

“Um, can I help you.” He choked out embarrassed. 

“I’m bored.” He replied. 

Hinata was visibly stressed at that answer. Well considering he was his boss, maybe he felt a sense of duty to amuse him.

“Then, uh.” Hinata fumbled through his pockets, and took out his jumbled up earphones.

Kamukura simply stared at Hinata as he tried his best to untangle it quickly, pressured by his gaze. Kamukura found some slight amusement in that.

After a while, he finally injected the cord into the phone and handed him one side of the earpiece.

As Kamukura shoved it into his ear, the familiar tune of Unknown’s music filtered in.

 _How boring._ He thought as he listened to the song he had heard thousands of times. He wasn’t sure how this was supposed to help with his boredom. Turning his head to inquire the other male about it, he stopped as he watched Hinata close his eyes, bobbing his head to the tune. 

Something in his chest soared, but he didn’t know what. Confused, he continued watching the other throughout the train ride, wondering what that brief feeling was.

\---

“We’re here.”

In front of them stood a magnificent piece of architecture. It was the city’s biggest musical theatre, and the air of sophistication that exuded from the building was so different from the small cafe they were in earlier.

Hinata was nervous, visibly straightening his back to match with everyone that was present. Then he checked his appearance with his phone, as discreetly as he could, so he wouldn’t stand out from the crowd.

Kamukura glanced at his surroundings. He didn’t need a watch to tell what time it was, and he knew that they were right on time.

He took the initiative and walked towards the daunting (at least to Hinata, it was) building, and Hinata followed behind.

The two showed their tickets and were led to a special viewing area with refreshments. It was a private viewing platform above, where they could have a good view of the performance while having some privacy. In other words, a VIP seat.

Hinata was stunned silent, as he looked at the seats below, then at Kamukura, then at the refreshments, then back at the seats below. 

“Eh, hah? What?” Hinata was still confused, and looked to Kamukura for an answer. 

“It’s a VIP seating.” Kamukura said as he made himself comfortable on the cushioned chair. 

“HUH?!” Hinata let out in shock, before realising he said that a _bit_ too loud and quietly sat himself down. 

“The refreshments are free too.” Kamukura mentioned. 

Hinata gave a silent nod in response.

In the meantime, Hinata busied himself with the manual that was present on their seat, which contained all the information of today’s concert. Which, he was sure, Hinata had read prior on the train earlier. 

Kamukura’s eyes stared at the teen with slight amusement once again. He was trying so hard to be like a proper adult that was interested in classical music, like everyone else in this building. Hinata wasn’t even using his phone. 

“You can eat.” Kamukura commented as he watched Hinata reread the manual for the third time. 

Hinata jumped. Kamukura, realising that his words sounded more like a command, phrased it again. 

“You can eat those refreshments.” Was that any better? He didn’t know.

Hinata was still fidgeting in his seat even after all that, so with a sigh, Kamukura rose up from his seat and went over. There were a variety of sweets placed neatly on decorative trays, and beside it a dispenser for coffee or tea. 

Without thinking he pulled a plate, and placed a single piece of every dessert available for Hinata to try. 

“Thank you…” Hinata softly said as he received the plate gratefully. 

Kamukura didn’t say anything as he filled two cups with tea before returning to his seat. 

“So good…” Hinata muttered out before putting another slice of cake into his mouth. 

“Although Kamukura’s pastry tastes better…” 

Kamukura’s ears picked up on that, and a sense of pride filled his chest. It left as soon as it came, because just why was Kamukura getting competitive over cakes that were _free?_

“Oh! It’s finally starting.” Hinata commented as he sipped on some tea, finally feeling comfortable enough to hold a conversation. 

A lady in a suit came out onto the stage as a spotlight shone on her. She greeted everyone, going through the concert schedule while introducing the first performer. 

It was at this point that Hinata seemed to realise that he didn’t know the name of the performer they came here to see. He was about to ask, but the audience erupted with applause as the first performer sat down at the piano. 

Hinata took a peak at Kamukura. Judging from the bored look on his face, it wasn’t this one. _But then again he seems to always be bored…_

A familiar tune echoed throughout the hall, something Hinata had heard during music class years ago, and he unconsciously relaxed at the melody. 

Kamukura watched with disinterest, and found more enjoyment in picking out the audience members who had fallen asleep. But even that got boring, and he once again drifted his eyes to Hinata. 

Hinata’s eyes were glued onto the stage. As if he were trying to dissect the performance, he was focused, and his right hand started tapping to the beat. 

Kamukura had to ask himself once again why he was so interested in Hinata Hajime. He was just an ordinary boy, trying to chase a dream. 

_Oh_ , Kamukura realised, _he’s the opposite of me._

But was that all there was to it? 

The claps from the audience brought his attention back towards the stage. He could think about that later, right now he had to make sure his musician realised exactly why he brought him here. 

“Next is the performer I mentioned.” Kamukura said, and Hinata seemed to perk up at that. He silently readjusted his posture and paid close attention to the girl walking up onto the stage. 

She bowed down before the crowd, then walked towards the piano as she sat down. Her eyes briefly glanced towards their seat and she smiled, before focusing on adjusting the piano bench to what she was comfortable with. 

As soon as her fingers hit the keys, the atmosphere within the hall changed. What was once calm instantly morphed into something solemn, and Hinata couldn’t help but grip the edges of his seat in anticipation. 

Hinata vaguely remembered hearing this before, but he didn’t remember it being this mind blowing. 

He couldn’t look away from her as she swayed her body to the melody. Her touch softened on the piano keys, and the notes became airy and light. It gradually became louder, and louder, and Hinata couldn’t help but feel anxious. And then the chorus hit- and suddenly the piece had changed into something grave and dark. 

Hinata was stunned that a piece of music with no lyrics had brought him to tears. 

The end was abrupt, but it wasn’t bad. It was like a conclusion to a piece of insanity, and it made people beg for more. 

“Amazing…” Hinata whispered as he joined the crowd with their claps. 

Kamukura stared at the pianist, who was bowing and smiling at the audience below. She received a standing ovation- not surprising considering her talent- and even the people who had fallen asleep earlier were clapping too. 

Even Hinata had stood up and clapped for a piece of music he had no knowledge of. 

Kamukura knew that bringing him here was a good idea. 

\---

“You must be Hinata-kun!” The pianist that they had watched earlier was now standing before the two, shaking Hinata’s hand in excitement. “I saw you up on the seat just now, thank you for coming!” 

“Um, yeah!” Hinata was nervous that he was talking to someone so _talented_ , but he seemed to relax at the friendly vibes radiating from the girl. 

“I’m Akamatsu Kaede!” The pianist introduced, “I’m a performer at the cafe as well, nice to meet you!” 

“S-same here.” Hinata shook her hands once more, and Kamukura wondered when she was going to acknowledge his existence. 

“Shall we go.” Kamukura stated. Akamatsu seemed to finally realise that she hadn’t greeted her boss yet and quickly let go of Hinata’s hands. 

“Wah! I’m sorry, I got too excited. Thanks for coming too, Kamukura-kun.” She sheepishly said as she turned to check her bag, then slung it over her shoulders and gave a thumbs up. “Okay, I’m ready!” 

The three of them exited the building, discussing their dinner location. Although it was mostly the two musicians who were talking, with Kamukura slightly trailing behind them as he checked his phone. 

“I’ve reserved a restaurant.” Kamukura cut their conversation short, which led to Akamatsu bugging him about the restaurant’s name. Hinata was too awkward to do the same, but Kamukura could tell that he was curious as well. 

“It’s a secret.” Was all Kamukura had said. Akamatsu was deep in thought as she tried pointing to various restaurants as they walked, and eventually, encouraged Hinata to do the same. 

“Why are you so secretive!” Akamatsu pouted, “don’t tell me you booked a super fancy restaurant or something?” 

“Yes I did.” Kamukura deadpanned. 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought- wait what.” The girl blinked as she registered the words she heard. Kamukura stopped in front of the city’s most famous hotel, then stepped inside without hesitation. 

He didn’t hear footsteps following him, so he turned back and stared at the two, who were standing outside and gaping at him like he was mad. 

Kamukura had expected this, but it was still amusing to watch the two stunned into silence. It took another second for the two to snap out of it and follow him inside. 

They were quiet the whole way, gawking at the expensive objects displayed throughout, until they eventually stopped in front of the fanciest restaurant they had ever seen. 

“Kamukura-kun you’re the best!” Akamatsu cheered when they were finally seated in a private room. Hinata still seemed to be in a daze as he sat down, then nervous when he saw the prices on the menu. 

“Is it really okay for me to be here?” Hinata asked softly. Kamukura nodded. 

“Yeah of course! It’s not everyday that Kamukura-kun’s going to treat us, so we better make good use of it!” Akamatsu excitedly opened the menu, her eyes sparkling with each page she turned. 

“But why… all of a sudden?” Hinata asked, staring at Kamukura, trying to look for any form of answer. 

“Because I’m bored.” 

“Huh???” Hinata was starting to question if _he_ was the weird one for being so nervous. 

Kamukura shoved an open menu towards Hinata, and it was pure coincidence that it had landed on a page for steak. 

Definitely a coincidence. 

Hinata finally accepted his fate as he read the description, drooling. _A5 Wagyu steak…_

It took a while, but eventually they had managed to place an order. 

“Oh yeah Hinata-kun, you play the guitar right?” Akamatsu initiated while the three waited for their food. 

“Yeah. Although I’m still learning.” Hinata said. 

“Well everyone is still learning, so don’t sweat it! I’d really like to hear you play soon.” She grinned. “We can even play together!” 

Hinata started to fidget. “Actually, I need some advice,” he stared down at his fingers, not daring to look up. “Your piano performance was really… something else. It made me realise that I still have so much more to learn, but I don’t really know where to start.” 

“Well that’s always the problem. It’s hard when you don’t have an instructor.” Akamatsu sipped her drink. “Hmm but, I think the most important thing is the emotions you want to convey!” 

“Emotions?” Akamatsu nodded her head. “Yeah, like that piece just now, you could feel the sadness right? I pictured it as the type of feeling where you’re so alone you go insane.” Akamatsu closed her eyes, and nodded her head as her fingers drummed on the table like an imaginary piano. 

“Well, maybe it’s a bit hard to imagine since we play two different instruments.” 

“No, I think I get it.” Hinata said. He remembered the build up to the climax, and the way she controlled the volume, the melody... so perfectly to convey the feeling she had. 

The smell of herbs greeted them as a waiter pushed the serving cart, placing each of the food they ordered in front of them. 

“Enjoy your meal.” He says, before pushing the cart away and allowing them to eat. 

Akamatsu immediately took out her phone and snapped a picture. Hinata was about to reach for the knife, but upon seeing Akamatsu, took out _his_ phone to do the same. Kamukura cut his steak in silence, then placed a piece inside his mouth. 

It was delicious, as expected. 

The other two gulped as they carefully sliced a piece of meat, then brought it up closer to their mouths to eat it. 

Their eyes naturally widened by reflex, and soon after a blissful expression spreaded across their faces. 

“So good!” They both exclaimed, and while Hinata quickened his knife to taste more of the meat, Akamatsu took her time to savour each piece. 

Kamukura would be lying if he didn’t find some form of satisfaction in their actions. 

The three ate their dish, and the table seemed livelier than before. Probably because the two musicians were talking about music, one as passionate as the other, and the excitement kept increasing with each passing second. Kamukura watched silently, amused, at the two who were now talking about the future of music or something like that. 

They were so carried away that by the time they had exited the building, the once orange sky had turned dark. 

“Hmm hmm, who would be a good guitar instructor for you…” Akamatsu was scrolling through her list of contacts. They were now on the train back home, and the two were back to discussing ways Hinata could improve his guitar skills. 

“Ibuki-chan is good at guitar and she seems like the best choice but…” Akamatsu brought her hand to her face as she thought about it more. “I don’t think she’ll be good at teaching. She’ll just say things like ‘Whoosh!’ and ‘Brang!’ or something.” 

“I could try looking for a professional instructor…” Hinata offered as he scrolled through a website, looking at different companies and reading reviews. 

“Nngh… I’m sure there must be someone here…” Akamatsu didn’t give up as she scrolled through the list once more. 

Her eyes landed on a particular name. She immediately brightened up and let out a loud gasp, garnering their attention. 

“How could I forget!” Akamatsu exclaimed and she turned to look towards _him._

“Kamukura-kun, you should teach him!” She clapped happily, and the two blankly looked at her. 

“...Huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long while, I finally have a new chapter...! Akamatsu appears as well, to help the two of them get closer... winkwink. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story so far! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hello thank you for reading this! I'm hoping to make this a multi chapter fic! I always wanted to do more after I've failed with my other Kamuhi one... (I'm sorry). I'm still trying to work on the title, but I hope you enjoyed it! ^^


End file.
